


Oh Seven Hells, Theon!

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Control, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex with audience, Theon Smut, This is pretty much just sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot, curious serving girl from the kitchens of Winterfell wants to learn how to have sex. Robb and Jon set her up to practice and explore with Theon. When the time comes, Robb and Jon stick around to watch and instruct. Basically, a few thousand words of voyeuristic Theon porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Seven Hells, Theon!

Robb hadn’t been sure how to react when the girl first revealed her reason for approaching him. She was a servant from the kitchens, he couldn’t remember her name—Hilda, or Tildy, or Wenda perhaps?—but she was a pretty girl, young but not too young, with bright caramel-colored hair and firm muscles and tight, round breasts that emerged from the cleavage in her dress. Robb had found it odd when she asked to speak to him privately: what private matter between her and him would there be to discuss? But then, with stammers in her voice and nervous floor-glances from her sparkling green eyes, she had admitted how she found Robb handsome and had been curious for a long time about, as she called it, “the pleasures of men.” It would be all right, she assured him: she had made a batch of moon-tea earlier that morning, and no one would care whether or not her maidenhead was intact.

Robb had stammered, blushing in spite of himself. He couldn’t, he—he was the Young Wolf, soon to be the King in the North, and all he could think of was the stern honor-bound code of his father. He could sense the girl’s dejection at his hesitance, but she hid it well than most, even going so far as to inquire whether Jon might be interested, instead.

Robb was about to laugh it off—Jon was even worse, after all—and suggest she try the experienced bedwarmers of the town brothel – but then the answer came to his mind, and a mischievous grin tugged at his lips.

“Milady,” he said with a twitching smile, “Come meet me upstairs tonight when the castle goes to sleep. I know of the perfect man to assist.”

-

Theon Greyjoy lay naked across his bed, still covered with beads of water from the bath basin in the corner of the room. He had stayed out later than usual after post-dinner sword fight, practicing long past dark in the hopes he might finally stop losing. He hated the humiliating defeat of not just Robb, but also Jon beating him every time. But after a few hours his arms had grown sore, and, much to his disappointment, he’d had to call it a day and come inside. Still, though, it felt good to rest, and it felt good to be clean. The furs had all been washed today, and he liked their crisp warm feel under his skin. 

He had just grabbed hold of the proper equipment to…practice OTHER types of swordplay…when the door burst open on him.

He scrambled to pull the top fur onto himself, covering his lap. Robb and Jon sauntered in, walking slower than usual. Theon’s eyes narrowed. The other two’s smug stride made Theon’s heart beat faster. They exchanged a knowing smirk. 

“Making the kraken’s tentacle happy tonight, are we?” snickered Jon, and Robb failed to hold back a snort of laughter.

Irritation flickered through Theon. “Seven hells!” he snapped. “Don’t you know how to knock? Gods.” He threw the nearest pillow at them, which resulted in more laughter. 

“We have a little surprise for you,” Jon continued, but he broke down into peals of unstoppable laughter. Soon Robb joined in. Theon sat there awkwardly. Being the only one not in on the jape made him more aware the fact that he was naked, cold, wet and the inferior swordsman of the three. 

“Come on,” said Robb, smiling. “Don’t you want to see what the surprise is?”

“Well come on then, are you going to tell me? Or are you just going to keep on laughing like half-wits and making me feel like a fool?” 

“We’re not going to TELL you,” Jon said with mock-patience, “we have to SHOW you. It’s just one of those things, my lad, that must be seen with one’s own eyes to be believed. Come on, come with us.”

Robb and Jon stepped forward, each grabbing hold of one of Theon’s arms by the shoulder, as though they’d coordinated their efforts long beforehand. They dragged him to his feet, ignoring the fur blanket that fell away from him and slipped to the ground. Robb and Jon snickered, sizing up his naked body between knowing glances of the secret Theon still didn’t know.

Theon twisted in vain, fighting to get out of their grip. “What in the seven hells!” he demanded. “Go away! I, I need to dress, I….” But the two ignored him, grabbing his arms with dominant force and pinning his hands behind him so that he couldn’t cover himself. He stood there, totally exposed, feeling an odd mix of embarrassment and arousal at this uncanny predicament. Indeed, he felt himself quickly re-hardening in the chill air of the room.

“Come on in now!” Jon called. 

Theon broke out in sweat. Who, now? Who was going to see him like this, naked and restrained in his own bedroom, almost fully aroused at the hands of the two men who were practically his kin? He felt a warm redness taking over his face.

It was a girl who walked in, a girl with a slim, firm build and bright green eyes. Theon had seen her before at dinnertime: she was one of the servers in the kitchens. Melly, perhaps her name was, or Kenna. Now she wore a simple green dress, perfectly matched with the hue of her eyes and tight enough for Theon to note that she had a round ass and a lovely set of tits.

“This young lass wanted to learn to please men,” Robb whispered with an eager tone. “She asked me first if I’d be willing to bed her, but I told her I had a better idea in mind.” He turned to the girl and returned to a normal voice. “What do you think?”

“I…I….” the girl stammered, her face a mixture of pure arousal and giddy nervousness. “Wow.” The green eyes briefly met Theon’s before traveling down, down to his shoulder muscles and chest and abdomen and…her eyes became focused.

“It’s even bigger than I thought,” she said. “I’ve seen glimpses before of men bathing in the river, but no one was anywhere near THAT big.”

“That’s because this one here is ready and eager and desperate to fuck,” Jon snickered. As anti-sex as he was for himself, he could be quite bold when speaking of others. “His body is in prime heat, and it makes his cock long and hard. Would you like to feel it?”

A joltlike sensation ran through Theon—he knew he should be angered at the other two speaking for him and treating his body like it was theirs, but now, all it did was make him more engorged. The girl stepped forward, timidly, putting her hand over Theon’s penis, which twitched eagerly at the warm touch.

She ran her other hand along his chest and up to his neck. “Is this all right?” she whispered huskily, leaning in to whisper in his ear. Theon moaned softly. Words had escaped him. The girl licked the edge of Theon’s ear slowly, exploring the sensitive area, sticking her tongue deep inside his ear before biting gently on his earlobe.

Theon’s moans had become continuous, turning into an eager keening that he couldn’t stop. Robb and Jon laughed and japed from where they stood behind him, but he didn’t even care anymore. The girl explored Theon’s cock some more with her hand, running fingers up and down along his shift and circling the head of his member and occasionally stroking his balls until Theon felt his knees weaken.  
The girl stopped, looking to Robb and Jon. “What should I do next?” she asked hesitantly.

Jon grinned. “We’ll teach him to please you. Push him down on the bed.”

The girl timidly reached for Theon’s shoulders, guiding him toward his bed. He stumbled in the direction she guided him, his cock throbbing and eager to plunge into the girl’s tight, sleek body. Theon now sat at the bed’s edge, and the girl moved to sit on top of him. Her hands had moved up past his face and into his hair, where she played with the almost-shoulder-length black locks. Her motions were eager and playful, but inexperienced. But he would teach her. His cock ached. Oh, how he would teach her.

Theon reached up to unlace the girl’s dress, but Robb stopped him by loudly clearing his throat. Theon looked at him, irritated. He had briefly forgotten the other two’s presence.

“Fucking Gods, Stark,” he snapped. “Are you two going to get out of here, or what?”

“Oh, no, Greyjoy,” Robb replied with a gleam in his eyes and that damned smug, amused smile. “I promised the lady we’d teach her the pleasures of men. That means the pleasure you are supposed to GIVE her, Greyjoy, not just you shoving your prick in her and being done in ten seconds.” He turned to the girl, with a kinder tone but still bemused. “You see, our friend Lord Greyjoy is quite known for being famous with the ladies,” he explained. “But we know him well, well enough to know that he just takes his own way more oft than not. So we’re here to teach him how to be generous in doing his part. It’s an act of service to womankind, really.” Damn Robb, making everything all about his own nobleness. Theon rolled his eyes in annoyance, but Jon nodded in agreement with his brother, laughing even more.

The girl giggled along with them. “Okay,” she said slowly.

“Are you still comfortable with us being around to help?” asked Jon. “If you’ve changed your mind, we can leave, if you wish.”

Theon was about to respond that yes, they should go away, but the wench answered before he could. “No!” she blurted, her face reddening. “I mean, I…well, I’ve always fancied the idea of…of others, watching me.”

“Very well.” Jon nodded. “All right, so we shall stay. Here that, Greyjoy? We must respect the woman’s wishes. You’d better make her come at least twice, if not thrice, before you even think of spilling your seed yourself.”

Theon felt like ice water had been dumped on him. Who the hell did Snow think he was, ordering him what to do in the presence of ladies? He and Stark both needed to leave, now, and stop making him look like some novice squire boy.

But the girl had grinned with eager interest. She looked to Jon, realizing that he had assumed authority over the situation. “What do I do?”

“A woman can get quite aroused from her breasts, milady, if you pardon me,” suggested Robb lightly. “Greyjoy, undo the top part of her dress. Show her how it’s done.”

Theon started to protest again, as indignant irritation had bubbled up again at the thought of the other two sticking around. Sure, they’d all seen each other naked loads of times, cooling off in the river together or changing clothes before a feast, but never with Robb and Jon both clothed with only Theon naked, and never in a context like THIS. This was his moment, not theirs, and how dare they intrude on him and make him look like the fool of the three? 

But, he realized, this was his chance to best them once and for all.

He focused back on the wench, meaning to undo her laces, but she had reached her own laces herself. Theon watched as she pulled the green fabric down over her dress, revealing her corset for a few seconds before undoing the laces on that as well. Her breasts sprung into the cool bedroom air, plump yet firm, the perfect size to squeeze. A low moan escaped Theon’s throat. Robb and Jon whistled in the background, but Theon barely noticed. He took a breast in each hand. The girl’s nipples were a rich dark pink, like the sunset. He took one of them in his mouth, biting it, just lightly enough to not be too painful, but hard enough to draw her chest closer to him, so that both her breasts smashed into his face. The girl let out a low moan as well. She wrapped her legs around Theon and he twisted them around so that they were both laying down and he was on top of her. He bit her nipple again, holding it between his teeth while he flicked his tongue against the nipple’s tip in strong, fierce circular motions. He pinched the other nipple between his fingers, alternating between gentle squeezes and hard pinches. The girl writhed now, arcing her back and making some kind of half-moan half-squeal noise in the back of her throat. Her nipples had grown almost as rock-hard as Theon’s cock.

“Oh, please,” she begged eagerly, eyes half-lidded but more awake than ever. “Please, I want to feel you inside me. Oh. Oh Gods. You’re so good. Please, please take me—oh seven hells—oh Gods yes yes please don’t stop—” Words turned to incoherent throaty cries as Theon began to chew her other nipple, causing her back to arc more and more and wrap her legs tightly around his back. Theon used his other hand to reach down, past the green dress and past the smallclothes, and into where the girl’s cunt rested hidden. He slipped a finger inside her. She was sopping wet. He inserted another finger, then another, rotating them in a way that allowed his thumb to play with the button-like nub of flesh right above her opening. Her moans became more desperate, guttural, primal. She fumbled with the remaining green fabric, but Theon beat her to it. He yanked the dress and smallclothes down until they slid down her legs, then he stripped the garments away from her and threw them into a faraway corner of the room. Now she was just as fully naked as he was. Theon rose up to a mounting position, ready to enter her, but as his hand grabbed around his cock, Robb cleared his throat again.

“What the fuck do you want now—”

“Not so fast. Teach her the other ways your mouth can pleasure her. I think she deserves the honor, don’t you?” The girl nodded enthusiastically, her skin slicked with sweat. 

Theon wanted to walk across the room and punch Stark in the face. Many a serving wench had given Theon pleasure with their mouths before, but he didn’t have quite the same expertise with delivering this pleasure himself. But, he reminded himself, the girl was a virgin. Jon was dumb as a rock when it came to sex, and Robb was so full of his honor that he probably didn’t have much experience at all either. If Theon did horrible, none of them would be the wiser to it.

He sat back up again and moved between the girl’s legs, leaning down toward the glistening folds that lay between them. 

“Lay all the way down, Greyjoy,” Robb ordered. “You’ll be at a better angle to pleasure her that way.”

Theon settled down onto his stomach, fully aware that Robb and Jon now both had a full view of his ass. But he shoved the thought aside and focused on the girl’s opening. Short, silky chestnut curls surrounded her entrance. Her folds were plump and juicy, not too big and not too small. More slick wetness had begun to pool out of the opening, gathering at the base in thick, creamy beads. Theon realized he had to start, fast, before, Robb or Jon realized he had no clue what he was doing at this particular task. He ran his tongue up the girl’s slit, from base of her entrance up to the top, right below where the fleshy button was. The girl tensed and then relaxed, keening softly in pleasure. Well, at least he was off to a good start. He licked up her entrance more times, alternating between wide, flat tongue licks and finer, tenser flicks with the tip of his tongue. The girl kept making her aroused noises, but after a few minutes of the same motions, he realized she had started to quiet down. He couldn’t let her get bored, or else Robb and Jon would never hear the end of it. He stuck his tongue inside her opening, causing an unexpected yell and an “Oh Gods yes.” Robb and Jon catcalled from where they sat at the other side of the bed. He took his tongue out of the girl and plunged it back in again, again and again until more of her creamy juices flooded out and dripped onto the bed. He moved up to the fleshy button, surrounding it with his teeth but careful not to bite. The girl pressed up against his face, drenching him in her womanly creams as her moans got louder and louder. Theon flicked his tongue against her clit, faster and faster, alternating in amount of pressure used and types of motions. The girl started to writhe again, and her body got tenser and tenser, until she exploded into a series of electrifying, uncontrollable jerks and her cries got so raw she sounded on the verge of tears. It took a long moment for the jerks to end, and her body relaxed. Theon sat up, surveying her. A rosy flush had covered her bare breasts and chest, which he knew was a key sign of arousal. 

Theon tugged at her shoulders to help her sit upright before laying back down on the bed, on his back this time, his erection so eager it was a deep purple, almost red. Sweat drenched him, and his breath came out in ragged panting. If Robb and Jon were going to bark more orders at him, he was just going to ignore them, but they stayed mostly silent, except for appraising encouragement and japes about his cock. 

The girl understood the cue. She leaned down, placing a hand on each of Theon’s thighs to support herself. She tentatively licked the tip of his member, lapping shyly at the clear sticky fluid that had begun to emerge from it. 

“Is that…does he it mean he…”

Robb laughed. “Not yet, milady,” he told her. “He’s nowhere near close. This is just what happens at the beginning. He still has to make you peak again a few more times before he can come himself, remember? Just do whatever you want. Enjoy yourself.” From his half-lidded eyes, Theon saw Robb and Jon grinning with flushed faces. No doubt they were hard themselves, but their gazes were mainly on Theon, like they were studying his nakedness and secretly comparing his body to their own.

Curse them, Theon thought. But he couldn’t stay angry, couldn’t feel anything but unadulterated bliss, not with a warm, wet mouth on his cock. The girl breathed against his member. Her hot breath felt like steam. She took the head of his member into her mouth, rolling it around in her mouth and tugging at it with firm sucking motions. Theon’s entire body jolted. Sounds came mewling out of his mouth that he had never heard from himself before. He tried to silence it when he heard Robb and Jon’s mocking imitations, but he couldn’t. The sensations were too great. The girl had started to run her tongue along his cock, now, from the base of it to the tip, making him tense and relax over and over again. It took all his will to not come over the edge. When she began to lick his balls, he yelled out, and his hands flew to grip the bed-furs to keep him from ending it too soon. 

“I want you inside me,” she whispered. She turned to the other two. “I want him inside me,” she told them with eager, ready confidence. “I want to feel him thrust into me in and out. What I felt before, I want to feel again. Please, oh Gods, please.”

She climbed atop him, her thick juices abundant enough to lubricate her entrance. She slid down on Theon’s cock easily. Her first few motions were slow, but as she got used to the action, she rode him harder and faster. Her body grew tense on top of him, and soon she leaned over, riding the ripples of her orgasm. Theon felt her body shake atop him. He felt his own release, and it was so close, so close and so—

 

“No, Greyjoy.” Jon whacked his face hard with a pillow, jolting him back. He hadn’t come yet. He moaned. His cock ached. He longed for nothing more than to feel the ecstatic pleasure of release, wanted it so badly. 

“Please,” he found himself moaning to no one in particular. “Oh Gods, seven hells, oh please please please.”

“Get on top of me now, first,” ordered the girl, an eager gleam flashing in her eyes. Theon grabbed her roughly, gripping her ass with his hands hard enough to leave bruises. He flipped her around, so she was on her back, and scrambled on top of her in a dominant mounting position. He shoved himself inside her in one swift motion, then brought it out again, then thrust it in again, each movement powerful, fast, hard and strong and rough as iron. With each thrust, the girl yelled in a desperate, fervent mixture of pleasure and pain as Theon’s cock hit that sensitive place deep inside her. While his cock pounded the girl, his hands roamed back up to her breasts, squeezing them like before, pinching them, licking and biting them. It didn’t take long for the girl to reach her peak, yet again, for the third time. Theon flipped her over again, this time to be on her hands and knees, with her face pressed against the bed and her ass pointed up for everyone to see. Theon entered her sopping wet cunt, so creamy now that the juices ran all the way down her legs. In this position, he could thrust even deeper into her, and she begged in frenzy, pleading for him to fuck her harder, faster, and to go deeper, deeper, deeper.

Unable to control himself now, he spent his load. They collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, arms and legs tumbled together, hearts pounding as they relaxed in each other’s sweat and come and juices. Robb and Jon sat up and walked over to stand in front of them.

“A quite enthralling show, milord, milady,” Robb said, smiling. Jon just grinned, his face a slackened haze. Both had bulges in the seat of their pants. 

The girl moaned softly one last time, nuzzling against Theon’s face before standing and pulling on her clothes. 

“I’ve got to go,” she said sadly. “It’s almost dawn, and the others will be waking soon. Perhaps we can do this again soon?”

“Definitely,” said Theon, grinning stupidly from where he lay, still naked and splayed on the bed.

The girl flashed him one last smile before leaving, clicking the door softly shut behind her.

“What a show, Greyjoy,” said Jon. “I’m impressed.”

“As am I,” added Robb. “I thought we were pure enough to refrain from the deeds you’ve engaged in tonight, but if you can tell from the looks of our breeches, we can’t resist much anymore.”

Theon sat up, unsure of what they meant. “Better go get the girl, then, before she gets downstairs.”

“Not the maid, you dolt,” said Jon. “You. Robb, you were right about how we might need that lamp oil. You didn’t forget it, did you?”

“’Course not.” Robb retrieved a small jar of something from one of his pockets. They both advanced toward Theon, whose eyes had grown wide.

“Hope you’re not too worn out, Kraken. You’ve still got a long night ahead of you.”


End file.
